I Hear You Calling
by Nami Foxx
Summary: When Gray Fullbuster, a 911 operator, receives a deja vu call from a young woman named Juvia, he does his best to get her home safe and sound. Main Gruvia, Nalu, Gajevy, and Lyredy inside! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/n I was watching The Call while reading gruvia fanfic and this popped in my head! It's an au and will probably be a few chapters… There is Nalu tucked in between the fic also! I hope you enjoy!

(Ps.I own nothing but the plot!)

"911, what's your emergency?" Gray spoke dully into his mike. He was on third shift tonight and it was only half past two, while his stomach had been growling for the past hour.

An annoyed voice sounded through his headphones. "Um yeah, I like think my boyfriend is going to hit me." The woman's voice was nasally and Gray wanted to end the call right there and then but continued on with his job. "And why do you believe this miss?" The raven haired man replied tiredly.

She babbled on with unreliable information that didn't even back up her claim on her own boyfriend while Gray began to think of what he'd grab for his lunch break.

After she was done, Gray rolled his eyes and shut down his call just as Lucy walked in through the front lobby.

"Hey Gray, you get any good calls tonight?" She casually asked as she took her coat and gloves off.

"If you count the bars nightly complain about Cana drinking all the liquor interesting then yes." He smiled as she giggled.

Gray had been working with Lucy at the 911 center for about a year now. He met the blonde on the first day of training and were friends ever since.

Gray's best friend yet enemy, Natsu was currently Lucy's fiancé and a cop working right next door.

She set her stuff up at her desk across from his and grabbed her wallet. "I'm gonna grab a coffee, you want anything?" Lucy asked him.

He slowly finished his report on his last call and shook his head. "Mm no thanks I'm going to grab food soon."

Lucy smiled and skipped away and gray leaned back with a yawn in his chair.

He had his eyes closed for a second before the computer began to ring. Gray made sure his mic was intact before pressing his call to green.

"911, what's your emergency?" Gray casually asked while rubbing his eyes.

A soft almost whispery voice sounded through his headphones. "Help." Then silence. A high pitched whimper sounded and Gray sat up alertly and pressed his headphones more to his ear.

"911, what's your emergency?" Gray repeated hoping for a response.

Sobs starting sounding through and a young girls voice replied.

"Please you've got to help me I think a man is following me." She breathed heavily into the phone.

"Ok what's your name?" Gray asked awkwardly as he set his setting to active and special victims.

"Wendy, Wendy Marvel." She replied instantly.

Gray typed the girls name into the database and a picture with information popped up.

She had long, royal blue hair with big, brown, doe eyes and held a naive face. While her info stated she was thirteen years old and lived with her aunt Carla.

"Ok Wendy… I've got your information. Now do you know where you are? Are you walking home?" Gray softly asked tying not to alarm the girl.

More cries sounded from the girl as Gray sympathized with her.

"It's all my fault, I got in a fight with my aunt and ran out of the house, I have no idea where I am…" She whimpered.

Gray sighed. Great.

"Alright… Hey it's ok. Do you think he's still following you?" He curiously asked.

The girls breathing sped up and the call sounded as if she was shaking her head swiftly.

"Please don't make me look! I'm really scared!" She pleaded to Gray.

Gray shut his eyes tightly and breathed.

"Maybe you could just glance? Just to see so we know for sure?" He tried to convince Wendy.

She stayed quiet almost as if contemplating it then shakily breathed. "Okay, I'll try."

Gray waited for her to speak as his heart raced. These were the calls he hated. Lucy appeared next to him her eye brows scrunched together. He looked up and raised a finger silently telling her to hold on.

A beat then Wendy let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness! He's not there anymore! I thought something bad was going t-" she abruptly stopped and Gray hung on and tilted his head slightly.

A high pitched scream ripped though Grays ear and a struggle seemed to go through the phone.

Gray panicked. "Wendy?!"

The struggle went on and Wendy's cries chorused through.

Then nothing, just sweet science.

If Gray hadn't been panicked he would have remembered to turn the gps on to locate Wendy's phone then send a policeman for help. But he froze and waited, listening carefully.

Deep, throaty breaths unlike a child's begun on the other end and Gray swallowed.

He held on to his mic and spoke firmly. "Do not hurt that little girl." gray demanded.

Gray heard a taunting almost evil laugh come through the phone. "Sorry to disappoint you." Was all the man said before ending the call.

Gray sat frozen as the computer beeped signaling he lost the call.

He became frustrated and kicked his desk. "Fuck!" Gray said angrily. He was so stupid, this was all his fault! He could have saved the little girl!

He stood and covered his eyes with his hands and dragged them down morosely.

"Gray?" Lucy's soft voice questioned.

He sighed deeply and turned to leave before stopping once to glance back.

"She's gone… I lost her." Was all he said before grabbing his cigarettes and walking out the front doors.

A dreadful week passed as all news stations covered Wendy's kidnapping story. Her aunt had been questioned too many times to count.

Gray walked into the center and kicked the muddy snow of his boots. After grabbing Lucy a muffin at the cafe he set for his desk with heavy eyes.

Gray hadn't gotten much sleep at all this week. Whenever he could he was work just awaiting a certain call.

He spotted Lucy talking to his boss, Erza, near his desk. Lucy held a surprised yet concerned expression.

They both turned to look at him while Erza silently nodded to him and left up the stairs.

"Lucy?" Gray asked worriedly.

"Gray! … They found her!" Lucy exclaimed.

He couldn't process what she was saying. "What?! Wendy?!" He hurriedly set down his bags and gave the girl his full attention.

"Yeah Erza said they found her wandering the highway barefoot with barley any clothes on. The poor girl was almost purple she was so cold." She stopped and seemed to hesitate her next sentence.

"When they took her to the hospital they realized she had been tortured… Gray I heard there was so much blood ." She broke into soft sobs as Lucy covered her mouth and turned away.

Gray patted her back and grabbed his keys of the desk and turned to see Natsu's confused face.

Gray gestured to Lucy. "She needs you man… I gotta go, if you see Erza tell her I'll be back in a hour." Natsu nodded and hugged Lucy from behind whispering soft, calming things.

Gray hurried to the hospital and followed up the stairs to the door a nurse had directed him to.

He silently opened the door while knocking softly and peeked his head in.

A frail child laid in the bed, her eyes shut lightly. Purple and blue bruises contrasted agains her pale sickly skin. Her hair seemed to be shorter than it had in her picture, it reached just below her jaw splaying out on the white pillow.

A tall sophisticated lady sat in a chair next to the hospital bed stroking the girls hair while it looked as if tears were threatening to fall out of her tired eyes. Her long, light blonde almost white hair was in a bun and her clothes suggested she was very classy.

She noticed Gray and sat up alertly and spoke firmly. "And who might you be?" She spoke accusingly.

Gray licked his lips and wiped his hands in his coat seeming like a peasant before a queen.

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am but I'm the man who took her 911 call, I just needed to see she was alright so I could sleep. I also wanted to apologize to her." He gestured to the sleeping form.

The woman nodded and glanced also smiling bittersweetly. "If anyone should apologize it's me, I picked and picked till she broke out and ran… I never stopped looking for her all night. Then I saw the news in a diner around four in the morning." She shook her head and cleared her throat quickly. "But at least she's home." She smiled a little.

Gray nodded. "Do you know what happened?" He asked as her aunt sat down again.

"When they questioned her she said after the man grabbed her she struggled then the next thing she remembered she was in a room. She was tied to a wall and the man stood over her while he washed her and cut her hair." She paused and softly brushed the short hair out of Wendy's face. "She struggled and well… Lots of things happened…"

"It's ok you don't have to say it I understand." Gray intervened.

Carla breathed shakily and shrugged. "She got out somehow and ran and ran till the police picked her up on the highway." She finished.

Gray shook his head in understanding and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well I'm glad she's safe…you guys have a good one now." He made to leave and the aunt spoke again. "Thank you… For being there for her when I couldn't." Gray turned and smiled "it's just my job." Then shut the door quietly on his way out.

6 months later

Gray whistled while walking in the warm weather to the center for his second shift at work.

He set his stuff at his desk and laughed as Lucy angrily yelled at someone over the phone. The poor woman's wedding was in a week and she was stressing over the littlest things.

"I told you I wanted the flowers tinted the same color as my fiancés hair! Not that ugly pink you picked!" Her face was scrunched and red with a pouting face. Her summer blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had on a light blue t-shirt.

She slammed the phone down and wrote something quickly while mumbling incoherent words.

"Lucy." She continued to whisper silent words. "LUCY." Gray repeated.

She snapped out of her trance and looked up guilty. "Huh?"

Gray shook his head and threw his pen at her. "You need to calm down a little… I'm sure everything will be fine."

Lucy looked down sadly. "It's not just the flowers…" She spoke softly.

Gray raised his eyebrows urging her to continue.

"It's mine and Natsu's anniversary today and I think he forgot." She said, her eyes downcast.

Gray scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he didn't Lucy you both or fairly busy I'm sure that idiot will come up with something."

Just then a man wearing blue carried in a white cardboard box while glancing around.

Gray looked swiftly at Lucy and saw she wasn't paying attention so Gray waved at the man and pointed at Lucy.

The man acknowledged and smiled, carrying the box to her and set it on her desk.

Then he looked at his clipboard as Lucy eyes lit up with questions.

"To one Mrs. Lucy Dragneel." The man said then bowed slightly and walked out grinning.

Lucy smiled widely and opened the box pulling multiple things out.

First a arrangement of yellow and pink flowers with an envelope attached was pulled out. Lucy smelled the flowers before setting them down and read the envelope.

"To my beautiful princess Luce." She spoke happily and clapped before digging in the box.

She pulled out a silver princess crown and giggled while placing in on her head.

Gray looked over her head to see Natsu trying not to laugh as he sneakily walked behind the girl. He set a small cake in front of her as Lucy jumped slightly and looked up behind her.

He hugged her from behind and started to whisper in her ear.

Gray smiled at his two best friends and shook his head. "Idiots." They kissed quickly and Lucy shoved her finger in the frosting and licked it.

Just then her computer began to beep. "Let me take this call then we can eat this." She said happily.

She put her headset on and switched it on. "911, what's your emergency?" She asked while you could her the smile in her voice.

Gray and Natsu waiting and watched as Lucy's face went from smiling to frowning to panic.

Gray leaned closer as Natsu moved the cake out of the way.

"Wait wait slow down I can't understand you… Please I can't hear a word your saying." Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked up shrugging and shaking her head. "Gray I don't know what to do… She's freaking out and screaming I can't understand anything she's saying."

Gray stood and ran to Lucy's desk and took her head piece as Lucy stood up and Gray sat in her place.

He took a deep breathe and clicked the call back to on. Screaming and crying sounded through as Gray desperately listened to the woman.

"Hey ok listen to me! Ma'am you've got to listen to me… I need you to calm down." Gray spoke firmly.

Her screams stopped but the cries still came as she struggled to breathe.

"Good… Alright now can you tell me what's happening? What's your name?" Gray questioned.

More cries started and she started to hyperventilate.

A small scared voice broke through. "I think I've been kidnapped… I have no idea where I am. Please you've got to help me." The woman pleaded.

Gray sighed feeling déjà vu. "What's your name?" He spoke softly.

"It's Juvia. Juvia lockser." Her voice breaking ever more.

A/n ehh it's probably bad… The next chapter will have more action so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I am currently in the process of rewriting this fic completely oops sorry but I realized it sucks and I could do better so I'll see what I can do about time and updating it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
